Plasma display panels (PDPs) form images through the excitation of phosphor by vacuum ultraviolet (UV) rays generated through plasma discharge. Such a PDP includes two electrodes in its discharge space and a fluorescent layer which is as an array of red, green, and blue phosphor patterns. When a predetermined voltage is applied across the two electrodes to induce plasma discharge, the fluorescent layer is excited by UV rays generated through plasma discharge and emits light.
Examples of inert discharge gas injected into the discharge space of PDPs include neon (Ne), helium (He), xenon (Xe), krypton (Kr). These inert gases may be used as a mixture with oxygen, nitrogen, and the like if necessary. It is known that Ne, which is one of the most widely used inert gas, emits orange-red light and thus degrades the color purity of the PDP.
(Y,Gd)BO3:Eu is frequently used as a red phosphor material for PDPs. (Y,Gd)BO3:Eu is brighter than other red phosphor materials but is poor in terms of color purity and afterglow properties.
One suggestion to improve the color purity of the PDP is to use an additional color-compensation filter or a front filter, having a color compensating function, which is installed in front of the PDP. However, the use of such a color-compensation filter degrades the brightness of the PDP.